It is known to provide mounting systems for mounting devices to smartphones such as camera lens systems which cooperate with the smartphone camera to provide enhanced capability such as the ability to zoom in by more than is possible on the smartphone itself. However, it can be difficult to ensure that the device, when mounted, is in suitable alignment with the feature of the smartphone that it is intended to cooperate with.